


Memories

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Powell has more sinister purposes for Neal.<br/>(Ref. to Vital signs E10S1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills my `Losing a precious object´ square on my h/c bingo card.

Dr. Powell got the telephone call while he was on his way to the Howser Clinic. Security wanted to let him know that someone had entered his office and they were detaining him.

“Who is he?”

“He won't say. But he has some kind of tracker on his ankle and he was going through your files. We figured you'd want to know before we involve the authorities, Dr. Powell.”

“He's probably one of Westlake's patients escaped from the third floor. I'm on my way. Hold him until I arrive. It would be best if you calm him down.”

“Understood.” the orderly gestured to the nurse to sedate their captive.

“This is to help you relax.” the nurse said with a cold tone in her voice.

“I hope there's something fun in there, Nurse Ratchet.” It was the last real coherent thought Neal had in a long time.

 

* * *

 

Neal woke in an overly bright room. Everything was white around him, the walls, the ceiling, even the clothes they had changed him in. He tried to get up from the gurney he was placed on, but felt that he was restrained on both wrists and ankles. When he lifted his head, he could feel something pull on his temples, there was something attached to them.

They must have been monitored him, because a woman entered the room. She approached him and checked the things that were attached to his temples and checked his vitals. She seemed satisfied, and turned to leave the room.

“What do you want from me?” Neal asked, trying to hide his anxiety.

The tech just gave him a sad smile and left the room without saying anything, which didn´t help Neal´s worry. He tested the restraints and felt that there was no lock, they were made out of Velcro so he couldn´t get them open with one hand. Well, maybe he could, but not easily and not without time. Which he assumed he didn´t have, especially if they were monitoring him.

Being in the over lit room made his head hurt, so he closed his eyes when he felt whatever was on his temples starting to pulsate. He tried to get rid of them by shaking his head, but it only resulted in getting nauseated and dizzy. Neal was now sure they were monitoring him, because an orderly came rushing in and tilted the gurney he was lying on, so that he was now sitting up straight. The man held a kidney bowl in front of his face so he could throw up. But Neal only gagged, nothing came up. It made him wonder how long he had been held? When was the last time he ate? But he gave the man his most smug grin.

When it was clear that he was not in danger of aspiration, the orderly put the gurney back flat and started several IV´s, some Neal could see where glucose and saline, but there was one small bag with an orange looking fluid that didn´t look like it was something innocent.

“What do you want from me? What is in the IV?”

Again Neal was met with silence; he started struggling, which only resulted in the orderly injecting something in one of the IV tubes, and Neal´s mind went numb. He was not unconscious, but stared blankly ahead of him and stopped struggling.

 

* * *

 

The next time Neal came to awareness, his mind was blank. He was taken aback by the lack of thoughts. He was searching his memory, but nothing came. Neal started to breathe heavily as he realized he had no memory of getting here, or what he was doing here. He started to struggle so hard, the skin of his wrists was tearing and he started bleeding. He shouted, until someone came in.

“What do you want form me? Just let me know what you want from me. Who are you?” Neal spat angry to doctor Powell.

“Who are you?” the doctor asked.

“Neal Caffrey, who are you?” Neal looked confused to the doctor. “Why am I in restraints?”

The doctor didn´t say anything and just injected something in the IV tube. And within seconds, the world slid away from Neal.

 

* * *

 

When Neal fought his way back into awareness, his body went into flight mode almost immediately and he started struggling again.

A doctor came in, and Neal asked what he was doing here. The doctor looked familiar, but he couldn´t stick a name to the person.

“Do you know who you are?”

“…” Neal stopped struggling immediately. He had no idea who he was.

“Who are you?” the doctor asked again.

“My name is …. My name is… wait, let me think.” Neal got anxious, why couldn´t he remember his name?

“No problem, just call me when you do know your name.” the doctor walked out.

“Wait, wait, …”

But the doctor already left the room. Neal started thinking, but his mind was completely blank. Had he been in an accident? Did he have a stroke? And why did they leave him? Why didn´t they help him? Surely when someone lost their memory, they needed help.

His temples pulsed, which didn´t help his headache.

And after what felt like hours, suddenly there it was… Neal. Neal started shouting and the doctor entered again.

“Do you know who you are?”

“Yes, … yes, my name is Neal.”

The doctor didn´t look impressed; more annoyed and started jotting something down in a file. He turned and walked up to a table with all sort of medical supplies and Neal could see that he picked up one of the bags with the orange fluid.

“What is that?” Neal looked nervously at the doctor.

“Some – let´s call it Bye Bye memory juice.” The doctor smiled coldly at Neal, while attaching the bag to the IV stand and connecting it to the ingoing line.

Neal started bucking his body against the cot and was told to quiet down, but he didn´t. It only resulted in the doctor taking a syringe and a vial out of the packaging and injecting whatever it was in Neal´s IV tube.

Soon after Neal´s mind started wandering without really thinking of anything. Warmth spread through him while he let himself being pulled under by the drugs.

 

* * *

 

Waking up the next time was not as easy as Neal wanted it to be. Before he was really roused, he could feel the presence of people around him. They were poking and prodding him and he felt the attachments to his head being removed. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt glued together. Someone must have noticed, because soon after, a warm cloth was used to clean his eyes and Neal managed to open them more easily.

There were several people in white scrubs standing around his cot all looking at him. Neal tried to shift nervously on the cot, but a hand was placed on his arm and he stilted.

“Who are you?” one of the people asked.

“What do you mean, who am I?” Neal replied.

“It is a simple enough question, please answer it.”

Neal wanted to, but his mind was blank.

“What do you want from me? And who are you?”

“He is still resisting, I bet he will remember his name again, we´ll see. Knock him out and take him to the observation room, but make sure he can´t get away.”

The last sentence had Neal on full alert. He started struggling again against his bonds, but soon after they injected something in his IV line, his struggling weakened and after a minute or so, he lay limp on the cot.

But before the removed all the tubing and IV´s, they gave him a central line where they could inject him, now that they were taking him off the IV´s.

They were so cruel that he wasn´t knocked out completely and Neal could feel his restraints loosened and removed after they were done. He was then placed on a gurney and wheeled out of the room.

Neal was getting dizzy from the overhead fluorescent lighting that passed as he was wheeled through endless corridors. And then suddenly they stopped in front of a door. Two orderlies picked Neal up and carried him into a white padded room and he was placed on the soft floor. Neal started nuzzling it, because it felt good after lying on the cot for so long. He felt fine, happy and the floor was comfortable.

“Do you know what your name is?” A voice asked.

“Yes, of course, I know.”

“What is it then?” one of the orderlies looked interested.

But Neal had lost track of the conversation and was looking at things only he could see.

The orderlies left the room and one of them walked over to an adjacent room where screens were placed to monitor Neal. The light would never go out and the camera´s recorded 24/7.

 

* * *

 

Neal didn´t know how long he had been kept in this room, but he was hungry and thirsty. He started shouting but the only interaction he had with the people outside was a voice that asked his name.

At some point he had been so angry that he had shouted ´NEAL!´ It had only resulted in getting restrained and a new injection of Bye Bye Memory juice.

“Please let me keep this one memory, this one…” Neal pleaded, but the doctor left without looking back and soon after, Neal was lost in nothingness.

 

* * *

 

After a couple of days, Neal was just staring in front of himself not responding to anybody or anything. He didn´t answer any question anymore. He felt like he had lost his mind, he didn´t remember anything anymore. He would not remember going to the bathroom, when they brought him back to his room after going. He would not remember if he had eaten or not, we would ask the same question, over and over again, not remembering asking it.

That is when doctor Powell thought it would be a good moment to release Neal. His revenge was complete. Neal was only a shell of his former self. Special agent Peter Burke would have no use for his CI anymore.

 

 


End file.
